el nuevo legado capitulo 2 nuevos enemigos nuevas amenazas
by losnuevemundosdelrey
Summary: segundo capitulo de el nuevo legado


capitulo 2 nuevos enemigos nuevas amenazas

equestria

las cuatro princesas reunidas estaban conversando acerca de los acontecimientos pasados hace unos dias atras se habia sentido una alteracion en la magia toda criatura magica habia sufrido extranos fenomenos los peganos no podian volar los unicornios no usaban magia los ponys terrestres no podian usar su cuerpo eficazmente las princesas no podian usar su elemento y discor no tenia poderes esto duro unos momentos para despues regresar ala normalidad

presente

celestia debemos encontrar la causa de esta anomalia magica sea lo que fuera fue una fuersa muy poderosa para afectar acada ser de equestria

lo se luna no sabemos que fue pero es una fuersa poderosa

tia no hemos padido definir que tipo de magia causo esto pero hemos encontardo un libro antiguo de la biblioteca del imperio de cristal que nos sera util hablade una antigua fuerza que podria estar relacionada

candance que es esa fuerza antigua pregunto p twi es este libro mostro candance se trata de del libro de mitos antiguos todas se mostraron credulas un libro de mitos no es una cosa muy ficticia dijo luna no no es asi este libro cuenta que hace mucho tiempo existio una criatura que no pertenecia aninguna raza de este mundo este ser llego de las estrellas este poseia poderes unicos podia dar forma ala imaginacion alterar la realidad y dar vida alo que no tuviera este ser goberno sobre una nacion perdida hace mucho tiempo pero esa nacion desaparecio por un desastre y el abandono este mundo

candace ese ralato es estrano pero esparecido no creen unser llegado de otro mundo podria ser un ser de un mundo diferente como el mundo atraves del espejo magico pero no estamos eguras de que sea cierto lo es es cierto dijo una voz de la nada todas mirarnon asia arriba d donde venia la voz resulto ser discor seguido entro shinig exaltado por que discor rompio las barreras del castillo

disculpen la intromision pero lo que acaba de mostrar la rosada pero es una verdad amedias explicate dijo celestia es mejor que les cuente una historia

despues de contar lahistoria de los demonios y su gran legado de magia y sangre esa es una historia deamsiado ireal dijo shining alo que discord respondio la prueba viene de los acontecimientos pasados y del hecho de que no encontramos la fuente de la anomalia por que no se origino aqui sino en otro mundo dijo discord

ptwi eso no puede ser te esta refiriendo al espejo ne es asi discord asi es ptwi el espejo el camino al mundo donde esta tu exaprendis celestia el mundo donde esta sunset dijo ptwi si es asi ese mundo es donde se encuentra un demonio y alparecer desperto hace poco lo que paso fue una alteracion magica dimensional causada por el despertar de ese demonio inconciente mente todos los presentes estaban sorprendiods si era verdad ese mundo sunset sus amigas estaban en grave peligro debo ir de inmediato dijo ptwi detente grito celestia por que me detiene princesa debemos ir para detener esa amenaza como dijo celestia como la detendremos escuchaste a discord son seres muy superiores acual quier enemigo al que hallamos conocido nolose dijo ptwi pero si no hacemos algo ellas estaran en peligro primero debemos contactar con sunset para saber si ha pasado algo dijo celestia al que ptwi asentio el libro todavia tengo el libro para comunicarnos le escribire para saber si halgo ha pasado

canterlot high

casa de la directora sunset regresaba de su reunion con las mane six regesabaa acasa de la directora para tener una charla sobre su futuro dudndo sobre entrar de repente la puerta se habrio y luna estaba frnte a ella mirando como dudaba en entrar la tomo de la mano para que entrara osi no se resfriaria por el frio ya dentro de la casa celestia habia hecho la cena y le pidio que fuera a alistarse para cenar ya las tre comiendo en silencio

sunset pregunto esta bien para ustedes que este aqui a lo que las hermanas se miraron como si no entendieran la pregunta estabien para ustedes que me quede aquidespues devlo que les conte mi verdadero origen y en lo que me he convertido no soy un ser alto dijo celestia tu eres tu tu yo de ahora no tiene culpas de tu pasado tu ahora eres parte de esta familia no imorta lo que seas lo importante es quien eres lo que me lleva a este asunto sunset quieres convertirte en mi hija dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro

que no entiendo dijo sorprendida sunset

lo que digo es que qquiero adoptarte legalmente como tu madre osea que seas oficialmente mi hija no te agrada la idea dijo con una exprecion triste

no en realidad me hace muy feliz realmente me hace feliz respondoio sunset para luego abrazar a celestia luego uniendose luna las abrazo a ambas

de noche ya antes de dormir sunset recibio una llamada de h twi que pasa es raro que llames tan noche preguntando sunset

es que tenia gnas de oir tu voz dijo twi realmente me preocupe cuando desaparesiste y ahora que volviste temia que desapareciese de nuevo no temas twi ya no volvere a irme me gusta este lugar y me gusta estar contigo.

ya veo eso me hace felis sunset hay algo que debo decirte mañana puedes venir ami casa en la mañana no hay problema rspondio sunset te vere mañana y colgo sunset para acostarse ocillo dijo y este respondio si crees que debi volver dijo alo que este respondio usted deseas esta felicidad no hubiera sido feliz en otra parte

sunset sonrio con la respuesta y dijo ya no me llamas maestro y me tratas de forma respetuosa es lo que usted queria si es verdad deseaba ser trata de igual bueno es hora de dormir si dijo ocillo acurrucandose en cama sunset pensaba la forma de gato le ueda bien en frente de la casa de twi una persona aparecio

estoi en casa me pregunto como le hira a twi en la escuela

equestria

hace dos semanas

soy libre no puedo creerlo sea lo que fuera esa energia no era nada como hubiera visto tan6to poder afecto toda equestria bueno no importa se de donde vino la fuente de ese poder no es de este mundo pero tiene rastros de estehora de seguir el rastro si devoro ese poder sere invencible y todos temeran a tirek


End file.
